


Mercy

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Series: You and I [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Hux, Comeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Top Hux, bottom kylo, so much filth, top kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux really needs to make decisions based less around "thinking with his cock" and more "thinking with his head."  Or, the one where Hux gets nipple piercings because he's horny and Kylo is an enabler.  Set in the same universe as "Anchors" and "Insatiable."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time when I thought it was a worthy investment of my time, this idea was going to be a McDanno fic. (Yeah, I know.) That is until The Force Awakens happened and took over my life and Kylux ass fucked me so hard that it's all I want nowadays. Anyways, thanks to Alice (again) for showing me some excellent Kylux porn and giving me the motivation to finish this pile of trash. And yes, you should absolutely read the other two fics in this series as well. Not necessarily in order, but there's so much hot married sex to explore - and who doesn't want that in their lives?

            _Ping!_

Hux startles so hard that he nearly tips his chair over.  In the bottom right hand corner of his screen, a notification flashes that he’s got an email – one completely devoid of any importance.  He recomposes himself and goes back to staring intently at his spreadsheet.  He’s been staring the screen down for a solid twenty minutes, trying to spot where he’s got his figures wrong.  The results at the bottom havn’t added up as they should, and Hux isn’t sending this down to accounting until it’s absolutely right. 

            It’s also very, very late, and Hux wants nothing more than to go home and crawl into bed next to the warm, inviting body of his husband.

            Speaking of…

            Kylo is stretched out on the couch in his office, face hidden by his iPad, one pale kneecap poking out of the torn fabric of his black jeans where it’s bent up on the couch, his other foot on the floor.  His left leg wiggles back in forth in absent movement and a sliver of belly peeks out from under his tight t-shirt.  If Hux concentrates hard enough, he can see the little bumps of Kylo’s hip piercings under the fabric.  Kylo’s been there ever since his shift at the tattoo studio was over, keeping quiet company after he brought Hux dinner – Greek, absolutely delicious – and Hux… well, Hux wants him, far more than he wants to keep working.  He’d much rather put his tongue in Kylo’s mouth and taste and taste and taste.

            Instead he quietly sighs and takes in Kylo’s long legs, imagines the beautiful curves of the soles of his feet encased in his black boots and turns back to his work.  He wants to groan when he sees it’s past ten – he should have been home three hours ago. 

            _Ping!_

“Fuck.”  Hux curses loudly enough that Kylo lowers his iPad and his brow furrows in concern for Hux.  He’s beautiful when he’s worried, mouth parting in lovely motion to inquire “is everything alright?”

            Hux clicks away the anti-virus update and catches Kylo’s dark brown gaze.  “No.”

            “Anything I can help with?”  Kylo sits up a bit,  his hair gathered around his face in an almost artistic halo.  He shakes it away from his eyes and puts the iPad aside, flexing his long, tattooed fingers to ease away the ache of holding the tablet up.

            Hux very much wants those fingers on his body, perfect, dark ink contrasting with his pale, milky skin.

            “Unless you’ve suddenly developed a talent for spotting mistakes in a twenty page spreadsheet, I’m afraid not.”

            Kylo shrugs and reaches an arm behind him to scratch between his shoulder blades; dark, thick treasure trail abounds and the waistband of his underwear entices Hux out of the prison of his desk chair.  “In case you forgot, I was in the Marines.  Mortars, tanks, that sort of thing.  Sometimes I had to take inventory of explosives, but that’s as far as we got.  Besides, we wrote things down in the desert.  Does that help?”

            Hux pauses as he comes around the front of his desk, stretching his arms upwards to remove the kinks.  A vision of Kylo in his dress uniform flashes through his mind, on his knees, hair long and loose with Hux’s cock in his mouth.  That had been literally ten minutes after they got married, making the back of the company limousine rock on its wheels because they’d been far too anxious to get their hands on each other.  That had been….

            Almost five years ago to the day, actually.

            Hux’s eyes go wide as he remembers that yes indeed, he has an anniversary coming up in less than seventy two hours.

            _Holy shit._

“It… does, in a way.  Unfortunately, still not what I need.”

            Kylo reaches his arms towards Hux and beckons with all ten fingers – Hux needs no further encouragement to move forward.  “Fine – but I can provide other necessary things.”

            Hux exhales in relief as their bodies line up, slotted perfectly between Kylo’s legs.  His shirt will get wrinkled, his hair turned messy – Hux cares little about such trivial matters.  “This absolutely will not help me.”

            Kylo reaches up and loosens Hux’s hair from where it’s tied.  It’s not quite as long as Kylo’s but it’s enough to get in Hux’s face and justify a small, tight ponytail.  It sweeps forward and Kylo’s fingers are in it just as fast, stroking the same way that Hux does to Kylo.  “And you’ve been playing General since seven this morning – time to let the Lance Corporal take some of that power away.”

            “I thought you were a sergeant by the time you finished.”  Hux isn’t going to belabor the point – he just likes to watch Kylo’s lips move.

            Kylo shrugs and pulls Hux forward with a gentle tug at the back of his neck.  “Leia had had enough of my ‘discipline’ issues and decided that I shouldn’t cost the United States any more money than necessary.  I still have the transcript of that entire conversation if you ever want to read it.”

            Almost five years of marriage and there are still many things that Hux doesn’t know about Kylo – hopefully there will be five more to learn.  “And becoming a porn star was your rational choice to change that situation?”

            “No, I was going to go to law school instead.”  Kylo smirks and that’s the end of it.  Any further questions Hux may have had are dissolved the moment Kylo’s mouth opens and Hux’s tongue is inside it, craving to reach the back of his molars and go deep, devouring each other as only they know how.  There simply are no chaste kisses with Kylo, and never have been.  Hux sometimes wonders if he didn’t decide to stay just because the bodily contact was that good.

            Kylo moans softly and shifts against him.  Hux had been hard since Kylo so tenderly ruined his ponytail, and he suspects Kylo was before that.  Hux adjusts all 160 pounds of himself so that he’s putting just the right amount of pleasurable pressure on the hard, hot line of Kylo’s cock, pointed down the left leg of his jeans and probably falling out of the leg of his boxer briefs.

            Hux has every intention of finding out if that’s actually what’s happening.

            Kylo’s long, nimble fingers are already working at Hux’s shirttails, untucking them and caressing the smooth skin of his hips.  Hux presses Kylo’s head back into the armrest and starts to reach down, brushing the backs of his fingers over Kylo’s hard nipples, pointed and inviting even through the cotton of his t-shirt.

            The answering moan is like music.

            “Harder, Hux.”  Hux kisses Kylo’s neck and pushes his shirt all the way up to his neck.  Even at 33 Kylo’s body is still rock hard and beautiful, a couple more tattoos on it than when Hux met him.  Hux has beheld and loved each and every one many, many times and he traces his tongue around the curve of his left pectoral and up and down each curve of the “Death Before Dishonor” above his nipple.  His barbells are blue today, and Hux sucks _hard_ on it.

            Kylo’s hips raise and he ruts against Hux, grabbing at the back of his head and pulling him close.  Hux smiles into Kylo’s skin and teases with the tip of his tongue – Kylo’s easy to play and Hux has long since become a virtuoso.  A chorus of moans in quick succession and Kylo’s dick against his right hip let him know that Kylo is his for the taking.

            He repeats the same to Kylo’s right nipple before Hux finds himself flipped onto his back with Kylo above him.

            “Wanna suck you” – like Hux is given choice in the matter.  Kylo’s unbuttoning his shirt as quickly and carefully as he can, his eyes huge and wide with desire.  Hux pulls him in for another kiss because God, that _mouth_ and jams his tongue deep. His other hand is between Kylo’s legs, rubbing his cock through his jeans.  Kylo becomes more reckless, pulling away and finally just shoving Hux’s shirt up, much like Hux just did to him.

            “Wait.” Hux takes Kylo’s head between his hands, kissing him again, and then guides Kylo this his chest, his own nipples dusky pink and hard from arousal.  Kylo suckles on the left, then the right, then the left again and Hux, for a moment, imagines what it would be like if _his_ were pierced.  To experience that same ecstasy and sensitivity – it would be overwhelmingly pleasurable. 

            Kylo teases and bites like he’s got nothing else to live for, all the while with Hux moaning his name and thanking God he’s the only one left on the floor at the time.  Right as Kylo’s about to get his cock out of his pants and give him what will likely be another stellar blowjob-

            “Kylo, _wait.”_

A black, thick eyebrow goes up in concern.  “Did I do something wrong?”

            “No, darling, of course not – I know what I want for our anniversary.”

            Kylo’s expression turns eager.  “Really?”

            “Yes – I want these.”  Hux lifts Kylo’s shirt and fingers Kylo’s piercings, making him moan again.  “Can you make that happen?”

            Kylo turns red and looks away from Hux’s face.  “I uh, I can’t personally.  Phasma does all the piercings.”

            Hux smiles at him.  “And you’re embarrassed because…”

            “I thought you knew I didn’t do them.”

            “No need to worry, Kylo.  Is she still there?”      

            “Wait, you want them done _tonight?_ ”  Kylo’s face is equal parts jubilation and surprise.

            “Yes, tonight.”

            Two minutes later, the lights are off in Hux’s office and while his shirt is still untucked, it’s worth getting to cling to his husband’s back on his motorcycle. (Hux’s car is in Italy for its yearly tune-up.  Vintage Ferraris demand only the best.)

            They come to a stoplight and Hux discretely reaches forward and give Kylo’s dick a squeeze.  He’s still hard and he spreads his legs as much as he can while still keeping his balance astride the Kawasaki.  While Hux doesn’t _deliberately_ want to cause an accident, close quarters with Kylo like this makes him want to feel, well, everything.

            When they arrive at The Night Watch Tattoo and Piercing Company, Hux’s underwear is soaked through with precome.  Kylo walks awkwardly from his erection and makes sure that Hux watches him adjust it upwards into his waistband.

            “You are going to come so fucking _hard_ when we get home, Kylo.”  Hux presses his body against his and kisses him, careful to not push him back too hard lest his motorcycle fall over.

            “You first, Hux.”  Kylo can’t quite let him go and they end up making out for another two minutes, Hux resisting with every fiber of his being to not get them arrested for public indecency.

            Phasma comes outside to smoke a cigarette and clears her throat to break them up.  “I’m so glad that you two are on good terms, but I would like to go home at some point tonight.” 

            Kylo pulls his tongue out of Hux’s mouth and scowls.  “Hux and I are _always_ on good terms.”

            It’s mostly true, anyway, regardless of their seemingly disparate backgrounds.  It’s worked well enough this long.

            “Congratulations to you both.”  Phasma takes a long drag and offers a light to Kylo, who declines.  “Trying to quit, remember?”

            “Right – Hux?”

            “No thank you.”  Hux had given up his beloved cigars a year ago after going on an early morning run with Kylo and had barely made it a mile before he was gasping for breath.  The embarrassment more than anything had solved that problem.

            Phasma blows out a cloud of blue and leans against the wall.  “I’m surprised Kylo managed to talk you into it, Hux.  Thought this wasn’t really your thing.”  Phasma’s British accent is almost completely gone; like Hux she’s long since been naturalized and yet there’s still a camaraderie there for Britain – even if it has been years since either of them have set foot on the homeland’s soil.

            “It… it wasn’t that difficult of a decision to make.”  Hux leans back against Kylo’s body and in an instant Kylo’s arms are around him and his nose is buried in his neck.  “He’s… persuasive.”

            “And I’m sure I’ll hear about the bruises next week sometime.”

            “What bruises?”

            He can feel Kylo shaking his head and Phasma smirks knowingly – if Kylo’s been sharing the gross details of their sex life…

            Hux can’t say he’s surprised.  He knows that Kylo understands discretion – to a point.  Then again, it’s not like half of Hux’s fellow Fortune 500 CEOs don’t know he married a former porn star – literally _everyone_ has seen Kylo’s naked body.

            Phasma stubs out the butt of her cigarette and cants her head towards the door.  “C’mon.”

            Hux feels sweat prickle on the back of his neck and his tongue dry up.  This is gonna hurt like a bitch.

            Phasma’s booth is the largest and at the end of the row, complete with a chair that looks like it belongs in some horror film. Hux can’t imagine the countless body parts that have been speared, widened, cut, and so forth here.  Phasma puts down a piece of sanitary paper and washes her hands, another day at the office for her, humming one of Kylo’s band’s songs. (The 82nd Street Ballad, he thinks - Hux isn’t really sure.  Kylo’s eclectic style of punk and standards isn’t exactly his cup of tea.)

            Kylo urges Hux towards the chair, his hand gentle on the small of his back.  “C’mon, Hux, you wanted this – now you have to go through with it.”  He kisses the back of his neck and reaches around to start unbuttoning his shirt.  “And if you won’t get in the chair, Phasma _will_ put you there.”

            “And Kylo promised me extra for doing this unscheduled, so please have a seat, General.”

            “I am _not_ military.”  Hux shrugs out of his shirt and then peels his undershirt off, feeling very naked in the harsh light of the fluorescents above.  Kylo licks his lips and Phasma appraises him with one raised, pierced eyebrow.

            “In another life, you could have been a very pretty twink, Hux.”  She smiles and blows him a kisss while he crosses his arms and puffs out his chest as much as he can. 

            She notices his glower and holds up her hands in surrender.  “It _was_ a compliment, you know.”

            “Your _compliments_ are best kept to yourself.”  In defiance, Hux sits down in the chair and tries not to fidget where the paper is now stuck to his back.  Kylo brings Phasma’s extra stool over and situates himself right next to Hux, fingers threaded through his right hand while he uses the other to push Hux’s now windblown hair back out of his eyes.

            “It really can’t hurt any worse than when I got my Prince Albert – and that guy didn’t act like he truly knew what he was doing.”  Kylo kisses his forehead and lifts up his shirt for Hux to see his own nipple piercings.  “And these turned out just fine.”

            “Talking about your cock and showing your body off isn’t exactly the best way to calm me down, Kylo.”  Hux feels his loins stir and he closes his legs as best he can.

            “Just so you know, this is gonna hurt tomorrow so that means you’re at my mercy…”  Kylo’s voice trails off and a wicked grin parts his lips, making his snakebites glisten.  “Not that I’d _deliberately-“_

‘That chair is not rated for intercourse, so you two can either keep it in your pants or get out.”

            “Yes, Captain.”

            Phasma’s death glare rivals Hux’s own for its intensity – worse than usual since they said it in unison.  She pulls on a pair of rubber gloves and puts a broad, perfectly manicured hand and fingers on Hux’s chest to lay him as flat as possible.  “You’ve never had any piercings, have you?”

            Hux gestures at the black star on his right hip – the one given to him the first time he (drunkenly) met Kylo.  “Just this – is the pain… comparable?”

            “From what I recall, you didn’t really feel that one babe.” Kylo rests his chin in his hand and strokes over Hux’s knuckles with the hand he’s holding.  “Or at least you pretended you didn’t.”

            Hux barely manages to not flinch as Phasma sterilizes his chest with an alcohol swab.  “Again, you could have told my friends no.”

            “Just think of it as a permanent reminder of me on your body.”  Kylo’s eyes are still dark with desire but there’s genuine affection there as well.  “Of course, you can always have it removed.”

            “No thank _shit.”_ Phasma’s holding her piercing needle and pursing her lips, judging her work on his left nipple.  ”You-“

            “Watch it, General – I’m the one with the needle right now – and I thought I used enough anesthetic.”

            “You used anesthetic?  When?” 

            “While you and Kylo were making eyes at each other.”  She pushes a placer into the hole she’s made and Hux’s eyes water.  He squeezes Kylo’s hand so hard that he feels bone shift and yet Kylo doesn’t bat an eye.

            “At least you’re ready for the second one.”  Kylo kisses him with just enough tongue to be interesting before he backs away and Hux is left at Phasma’s hands again.

            “Brace yourself.” 

            It hurts just as much the second time and Hux has to bite his tongue to keep from crying out.  Hell, he didn’t even cry at his father’s memorial service but this?  This just might break him.  Another placer and Hux is left panting for breath while Phasma cleans him up as best she can. 

            “You may want to remain here for a minute and let your body start to get used to it.”

            Hux’s eyes widen in alarm.  “What do you mean?”

            Phasma shrugs and looks at Kylo.  “You try and walk right now and you’ll puke.  I’ll be back soon.”

            She disappears from the booth and leaves the two of them alone, Kylo’s hand still clutched in his.

            “It stops hurting after a while, I swear – and I do know how to take care of them.” Kylo kisses his cheek and rubs his stomach, soft but tighter than it was a few years ago.  “And she’s right – you _do_ make a pretty twink.”  Kylo’s hand starts towards his crotch but Hux stops him.

            “Kylo, please – not right now.”

            “Yes _Daddy.”_ Kylo’s voice is a silky purr that makes Hux want to ravish him right then and there – except he can’t move, because someone has put holes in his chest.  There are going to be some very rough days ahead, and he’s already dreading the four afternoon-long meetings he’ll have to sit through next week. 

            Kylo’s hand moves to his arm and strokes up and down the inside of it.  “This is going to make sleeping on your chest difficult.”

            “I know, darling – but for what it’s worth I think the pleasure from having them done will make up for it.  Am I right?”

            “Oh, Hux – I can’t hardly wait for them to heal so I can get my hands on you.”

            “So what… a week?”

            Kylo’s expression falters, his features becoming downcast.  “More like six months to be fully healed – neither you nor I can do anything about that.  Oh, and it’s going to make regular sex… challenging.”

            “And I wanted to pin you against the wall when we got home, too.”  Hux sighs, dejected, only for the motion to make his chest hurt.  “Ow.”

            Kylo pulls Hux up and helps him back into the shirt, leaving it loosely buttoned and not bothering with his undershirt.  “I know, babe – but I’ll do what I can to make it hurt less.”

            “I’d rather it not hurt at all.”

            “Again, I know.”  Kylo kisses him and leads him by the hand out to the front; Hux doesn’t mind in the least.  It’s not often that they’re in a hand holding mood and this, well, it’s lovely.  He squeezes Kylo’s hand as he watches a hundred dollar bill get forked over to Phasma.

            “And keep the change, too.”  Kylo smiles at her and with that, they’re back out in the night.  Hux looks at Kylo’s motorcycle and winces before he’s even started to get on it.

            “I’ll be as gentle as possible.”  Kylo kisses his cheek and hands him a helmet and Hux wonders if he should pull his suit jacket out of the storage compartment as protection.

            Just leaning against Kylo’s back is enough to change his mind on that one; the less he has touching him, the better.

            Kylo goes well under the speed limit but the rumble and pop of the engine still make Hux’s skin vibrate uncomfortably.  Not that it would have been much better in the Ferrari but at least he could lean back with some degree of safety. Here all that would happen is he’d fall off the back and Kylo would be absent one very achey husband.

            Still, it’s nice to lean in to Kylo’s neck and smell his body and hair, flavored with asphalt and tattoo ink.  Hux has always loved the way Kylo smells, so unlike the stuffed shirts and executives he’s always dealing with.  Kylo smells _honest._

Kylo stops in his parking space under their building and swings one long leg over the handlebars before he helps Hux off.

            “I’m not eighty and crippled, merely inconvenienced.”  Hux tries to make his bearing imperious, only to find that straightening up makes his chest hurt even more.

            “I can and will carry you if I have to.”  Kylo secures his bike and hands Hux his jacket before taking his hand again and leading him towards the elevator.  “Not up all those stairs of course but…”

            “I know you can – and I will manage.”  The air moving over his chest where the top of his shirt is open is equally arousing and painful, trying not to wince every time his feet make contact with the ground.  Kylo says nothing, just gloating at the fact that Hux, to whom the word weak has never been applied, is for once at a disadvantage.

            Their penthouse is absolute Nirvana as Hux crosses the threshold.

            Kylo steps in behind him and carefully pulls him to his body, careful to avoid rubbing his chest.  “I believe there was mention of some wall pinning?”  His hot breath tickles over the backs of Hux’s ears and makes his hair ripple at the back of his neck.

            “Maybe not pinning so much as… well, we’ll figure _something_ out.”

            It doesn’t stop him from getting a mouthful of Kylo’s tongue and his hands finally getting his pants and underwear off of him, carefully stepping out of those and his shoes as Kylo comes around in front of him and leads him by the hands backwards to their bedroom.

            Kylo gingerly pushes Hux down on the bed and gets on hands and knees over his body to kiss him, his long hair sweeping forward and caressing Hux’s cheeks like a million soft little breezes.  Hux rubs his hands over Kylo’s broad, muscled back, his t-shirt stuck to him with sweat.  Hux pulls forward on it and Kylo leans back to strip, flexing and showing off his body as he does.

            “Hello, have we met before?”  Hux feels his pain subside a little as arousal takes over, tracing the ends of his fingers over the dips and valleys of Kylo’s hips and abs.  Kylo keeps his hands to himself, letting Hux touch and explore as he pleases. 

            “Healed or not, fucking hell Hux your chest looks so goddamn sexy right not.”  Kylo just barely ghosts a finger down the middle, around Hux’s lightly defined pecs and down to his armpit before coming back up to draw lines over his collarbone.  “Gonna look so fucking good.”

            Hux catches his finger and puts it in his mouth, swirling his tongue around several times in a very good approximation of fellatio; it makes Kylo moan and squirm just the same as if it was his cock in Hux’s mouth before he releases it and pushes Kylo off of him.

            “I want to see you naked – _now._ ”

            Kylo strips so fast that Hux almost misses it, all powerful muscles and intricate tattoos.  There isn’t a single part of this man that isn’t stunning, and Hux feels his dick get even harder as Kylo turns for him, flexing the whole time.

            “Are you going to preen all night or come over here to finish what you started?”  Hux tries to sound playful but lust makes his voice ragged – and it goes right through Kylo.

            “ _Me?_ You’re the one who laid on top of me on the couch.”  Kylo stands at the foot of the bed and strokes his cock, drooling with precome and spilling out as he pulls his foreskin back.  Hux watches it drip to the blanket and hooks Kylo behind his thighs with his feet to pull him down again.

            “And _you’re_ the one who had their legs spread wide, practically asking for it.”  Hux’s grin is wicked and Kylo comes down on his hands, their mouths an inch away from each other.  ”As you always do.”

            “Good thing I’m only _your_ whore, right?”  Kylo licks Hux’s jaw and drags his cock against Hux’s, leaving both of them wet.  “I’d still like to know how you want to do this, Hux.”

            Hux plays Kylo’s spine for a moment and kisses his shoulder for a moment longer while he thinks.  “Get your Fleshlight.”

            Kylo’s eyebrows raise with glee.  “Are you..”

            “Just get it – and the lube.”

            Kylo rolls off of Hux and goes to the closet where they keep their box of toys, bending down to look for it.  Hux leans back as comfortably as he can and props his head up to appraise Kylo from behind, licking his lips at the sight of his firm ass and dusky pink hole, covered like the rest of him from the waist down in a dusting of fine, black hair.

            “If you want me to show it off, just ask.”  Kylo’s smiling at him as he comes back to the bed and gets the lube out of the nightstand.

            “Perhaps later when I can actually do something about it.”  Hux pushes himself back up towards the headboard and puts his pillows under his head while he points between his legs.  “Lie down facing me.”

            Kylo complies and takes his pillows from where Hux offers them.  “I think I see where you’re going with this.”

            “Do you?”

            Kylo lies down, his thighs over the top of Hux’s.  He presses their cocks together and rubs, both of them sopping wet with precome.  Kylos’s skin is soft and warm, and yet it makes Hux shiver.

            “Yeah – I do.” 

            Hux doesn’t speak, just watches as Kylo uncaps the lube and pours it over both of them, their cocks held tightly in his fist.  His concentration is intense and he tries not to spill too much (it costs forty dollars a bottle) and once there’s enough, he takes his time about working it in.

            Hux isn’t sure who moans more, himself or Kylo.  It’s been a very, _very_ long day and as Kylo jerks them off, it starts to recede into the back of his mind.

            Of course, his chest still really hurts.

            Both of them are leaking as much precome as there is lube by the time Kylo picks up the Fleshlight with one slippery hand and unscrews the caps at both ends and lubes that up as well, his fingers going in and out just the same as they do in his own – or Hux’s – hole.

            “How is it that you manage to make _everything_ so pornographic?”

            Kylo turns his head and kisses the instep of Hux’s foot.  “Porn star, Hux – it was my job.”

            He’s got a fair point there.

            Hux merely thinks he’s braced for the ridges inside the Fleshlight as Kylo slides them both home – he’s not prepared, at all.  His whole body is vibrating with want and as soon as it’s sliding down past the head he motions for Kylo to stop, breathing hard, his chest on fire.

            “Sensitive?”

            “Yeah.”

            Kylo reaches between them and pulls them closer together, like he’s going to jerk them off.  “Can do it this way if you want to last longer.”

            Hux shakes his head.  “I don’t think it would make a lot of difference – keep going.”  Kylo takes his hand away and before either of them can have a chance to adjust he pushes it all the way down until the mouth of it is touching Hux’s soft, red pubes.

            It’s an _extremely_ tight fit.

            Hux closes his eyes and leans back, his breath shattered and short. One of them in it is enough, two is way too much.  Both of his hands are free so he reaches for Kylo’s right one (he uses his left to jerk off) and squeezes his fingers as he’s already done so many times that evening.

            When he looks down he can just see the tip of Kylo’s cock sticking out of the narrow opening, feeling his own right below it with Kylo’s frenulum piercing digging in.  It’s almost too intense, reaching between them to tug at both his and Kylo’s balls to try and give them a little more room.  Kylo wiggles as Hux does what he can, and Hux feels his dick swell even more.

            “I wasn’t trying to advance this along, you know.”  Hux’s eyes water as Kylo twists the Fleshlight a bit more to the right.

            “It still feels really fucking good anyway – and you are way thick today, too.”  Kylo tries to move the toy up and down a little to demonstrate, only to make Hux’s breath catch in his throat. 

            “I…. thank you for telling me.”  With a shaky hand, Hux wraps his fingers around the Fleshlight above Kylo’s and helps him set a pace that won’t give both of them a heart attack.

            Hux wishes he could touch his chest right now, tug and pinch and roll his nipples between his fingers but he can’t, feeling as though his skin may burst at any moment and his lifeblood will seep right out of him.  Instead he watches Kylo watching them, his own pale skin flushed pink from his forehead down.  Kylo is a beautiful mess, eyes almost black with desire and his mouth open.  Hux wants to kiss that mouth again and again – but he must leave this balance as it is.

            Slowly the pace picks up and Hux’s toes start to curl, Kylo’s legs where they’re over him shaking every time the ridges swallow the head of his cock.  Hux considers most everything they do to be intimate but this, Hux feels, transcends anything else.  It’s as close as they can get without being inside of each other and Hux is already hooked on it.

            “I… I’m close, Hux.”  Kylo has that “I need permission to come” look on his face and Hux’s heart melts a little; for a long time, Hux has been his dom and even though they don’t play nearly as much as they used to, that need for Hux’s blessing is still there.

            “Me too, Kylo.”  Hux’s hand hasn’t left Kylo’s and he uses his thumb to rub his knuckles lovingly.   “Together.”

            Kylo nods and the Fleshlight speeds up ever so much, a chorus of sound coming from both of them.  New York’s lights dapple Kylo in shadows and starpoints, his sweat glistening as his breathing speeds up and one last stroke sends them both over the edge. 

            Their come has nowhere to go but out and up and the angle is right so that Hux shoots off more or less towards Kylo through the opening at the top, meaning that mostly Kylo and the bed around him gets covered.  Kylo thrashes and Hux has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from crying, the pleasure-pain burning right down the middle of his body nearly knocking him out cold.

            Kylo shakily removes the Fleshlight and Hux does indeed black out, leaving Kylo alone conscious.

            He comes to when he feels hard, wet coldness on his chest.

            Opening his eyes, he’s presented with Kylo, still naked but looking relaxed, his hair tied back and his skin free of bodily fluids.

            “How long was I out?”

            “Long enough for me to clean up and get you ice.”  He’s holding a washcloth full of cubes from the freezer, dabbing it at Hux’s chest every few seconds.  “You’re really swollen.”

            Hux looks down and inspects himself.  His nipples are an angry red and the color blossoms across his skin like a rash.  “That can’t be good.”

            “They’re open wounds right now, so yeah they’re gonna look bad.”  Kylo leans down and makes and attempt at a little kiss, only for Hux to open his mouth and suck on his tongue.  Hux drags him down and wraps his arms around him, getting his hands in his hair and locking their legs together.  The pressure on his chest is hell but he needs this, needs to feel Kylo pressed to his body.

            Hux only breaks when he needs air.  “I really do appreciate it.”

            “So I gathered.”  Kylo smiles and Hux kisses his nose ring.  “Do you need me to get off yet?”

            Two more minutes isn’t going to kill him.

___

Ten months later

            The quiet in the penthouse is so deep that Hux finds his own breathing to be too loud.

            Kylo’s only been gone forty eight hours and it already feels like a lifetime without him.  His time frame for return?  Hux believes the words from the commander’s mouth were “when we’re done with the information he has.”

            Hux’s piercings had finally, _finally_ healed – and Kylo had been teasing all fucking day, either over the phone or in person.  Hux could barely wait to get home and he’d literally been in the process of bending Kylo over the back of the couch when the knock had come and Hux had answered.

            “Does Benjamin Solo live here?”

            Hearing Kylo’s full, legal name had startled Hux so deeply that it had taken a minute to answer.  Two Marines were at the door, clearly in no mood to be delayed.

            “Yes, he does.”  Hux knew better than to ask if Kylo was in trouble.  Sure there had been some minor offenses here and there and he was technically still in the Marine Reserve, but Kylo hadn’t heard anything from them since he and Hux had gotten married.

            Kylo had appeared a moment later and snapped the sharpest salute that Hux had ever seen – that he was more than a little turned on by it, he didn’t tell.

            “We need you to come with us, Solo.  Pack a bag – you have fifteen minutes.”

            They hadn’t exactly allowed Hux to shut the door and he had followed Kylo into the bedroom.

            “You didn’t steal military secrets, did you?”  Hux had remained in the doorway, frozen to the spot while Kylo had hurried along, pulling his old combat fatigues from the back of the closet and tossing them into his bag with some street clothes.

            “Not that I’m aware of.  I mean, I have a lot of military guys for clients and shit but it’s not exactly a topic of conversation when they’re under the needle.”

            Hux remembers the bewildered look on Kylo’s face well.  “Possibly something about when you were still in the Marines?”

            Kylo had shrugged, giving Hux that confused look that so painfully reminded him of a dog who’d been left somewhere.  “If it is, I probably can’t tell you.  Like now or ever.”

            “I understand.”  Hux had still been hard and Kylo had thankfully still had his pants on – they were still in the “feeling each other up” state of things. 

            “I… I don’t know what to say, Hux.”  Kylo had stopped packing and wrapped his arms around Hux before kissing him so deep that Hux still tastes his tongue in the back of his throat.  “And just as I was about to get good and acquainted with these.”

            Kylo had rubbed Hux’s nipples through his shirt and if his underwear hadn’t been sticking to him with precome before, it definitely had been then.  Hux is positive that the Marines in the living room had heard him moan nice and loud for his husband.

            “Don’t, or we’ll have to answer for a lot more than a slight delay.”

            “I want you to touch them for me, Hux, while I’m gone – and then tell me every fucking dirty little detail.”  Kylo’s breath had been hot on his skin with that request, and it’s still echoing in his mind.

            Hux is in his study, nursing a glass of brandy and pining for a cigar while Serkin plays Beethoven on WQXR.  He’s been trying so hard to wait, to hold out for Kylo so that they can explore together even though Kylo said to go ahead.  He’s been moody all day because of it, cloistering himself in his office at work and not dealing with people unless he had to.  It had been hell to not constantly squeeze himself through his pants, or just undo a couple buttons on his shirt and caress those hard little points on his chest.

            Just thinking about it has his cock hard in a matter of seconds.

            The _Appasionata_ Sonata ends on the radio and lapses into Franck’s surging _Psyche et Eros –_ the ululating harmonies and constantly modulating tonalities make heat crawl up Hux’s spine and settle thickly at the base of his neck.  The ice in his glass actually starts to melt a little faster because of it, too.

            Hux has never been opposed to pleasuring himself; in fact, before he met Kylo most of his orgasms had been by his own hand – it’s just that Kylo’s… intense libido generally means Hux doesn’t have to worry about taking care of himself.  In fact, he can’t really recall the last time he came when it was just him in the room.

            He closes his eyes and leans his head back in the chair, his hand rubbing his body through his shirt.  His feet are long since bare and he feels his toes curl against the hardwood, cool underneath his soles.  It’s so easy to imagine Kylo there, sitting in his lap with the full knowledge that the Eames can more than handle their combined weight.  Hux licks his lips and starts to unbutton his shirt, goosebumps rippling across his skin like a blooming tide, so fast that it makes him short of breath for a moment.

            Hux’s fingers are cool from the brandy glass and he shivers a little as he caresses his sternum, up and over his collarbone so slowly that the anticipation itself makes him wet.  This is Kylo’s undisputed arena, building tension and making Hux want him so much more than he thought he was capable of.  He mimics what Kylo does to him, getting closer and closer to the place Hux wants to be touched in but never quiet getting there until Hux is writhing.

            It’s not as good by himself but it’s still _intense._

Hux uses his other hand to rub his lower stomach, right above his cock. He touches his belt buckle, pushing himself past the point of want to _need._ Kylo’s there in spirit, kissing Hux while he rocks his hips on his lap and sucking on his tongue.  Hux moans to no one but himself, lost in his own world and touch.

            The radio gets switched off and Hux’s clothes make a trail behind him from his study to the bedroom, left in nothing but his wedding ring.

            Hux watches himself in their large, rolling mirror for a moment, rubbing his hands over his more-trim-than-ever body, deliberately ignoring his chest.  His nipples are hard and pointed with arousal, two dark pink spots on milky white skin that beg to be touched.  Hux doesn’t, instead stroking his cock and watching his precome drool out.  It makes a long string all the way down to the half hardwood, half carpet flooring.  If Kylo were here it’d be even more, his touch turning Hux’s blood to fire.

            “ _Kylo.”_

His body aches terribly for his husband’s presence.  Hux desires in such a strong way to be filled that he actually sobs for a breath or two, his hand on his cock making that emptiness all the stronger.  Kylo’s so good at this, touching his cock and making his knees wobble.

            He goes to his closet and in the same place they keep the Fleshlight, gets out the only dildo that he owns. 

            It’s almost exactly the same shape and size as Kylo’s cock, and at its thickest point Hux can barely get his fingers around it.  Just holding it makes him all the more desirous and he has to calm himself as he puts himself on his knees and gets the lube out from under the pillows.

            Right as he’s about to uncap it, a thought tickles the back of his mind. 

            The video camera they had bought a couple of years ago had originally been for recording Federation's shows (the band has long since broken up, as their lead singer had moved to Atlanta for more permanent work and the beginnings of tendinitis had ended Kylo's guitar playing for quite some time now.  Since then, it has been used more than once to film them fucking.  A thrill races up Hux’s spine as he powers it on and sees the battery full and thirty minutes of video left.

            Hux grabs a couple of books and sits the camera on top of them, making a stand on top of the steamer trunk that holds their extra blankets and pillows at the foot of the bed.  Turning the screen towards himself to make sure enough of him is in the shot, he turns around, gets on all fours, and spreads his ass for Kylo.

            “Do you see this, Kylo?”  Hux circles the middle finger of his right hand around the edge of his hole, imagining that Kylo was right there with him.  “It’s been so long, darling, so long since you’ve been inside me.”  Hux massages his cheeks and makes his hole pucker at the lens.  Hux doesn’t often put on such a blatant display unless Kylo is in the room with him but fuck _all_ if he doesn’t miss him.

            Uncapping the lube, he bends back over and coats his hole with a couple of dabs and slides the tip of his finger in.  Just that little bit is enough for him. 

            “Do you see, Kylo?  It’s been so long that I’m virgin tight.”  Hux works his entire finger in, then back out, sliding and enjoying the sensation.  “Tight only for you, Kylo.”  Seldom does Hux actively want Kylo inside him – but when he does, it’s all he can think about.  For now, his own fingers and dildo will have to suffice, but far be it from satisfying.

            Hux arches his back, showing off the slender curve of it as he works two fingers in, then three, almost getting up to four before he realizes he’s used so much lube that it drips down his balls and onto the bed.  His cock is leaking with precome, a solid string from the end of his cock to the bed.  He straightens up and turns around, his hair now long enough that it falls in a small cascade over his face when he dips his head.  He flashes his best bedroom eyes at the camera, running his hands all over his body but his chest.  He’s still trying to save it for the right moment, showing off everything he has but that.

            “I want you to cover my body with yours, Kylo.  Want to feel your huge fucking cock against mine, sliding us together.”  Hux makes a long string of precome with his index finger and then licks the end, finding himself a little on the sweet side today; Kylo’s is almost always salty.  “I’m so, so wet for you, darling.”  Hux has enough to coat his cock with it and he makes a fist and thrusts towards the camera, his foreskin pulling forward and retracting with each motion of his hips.  His balls are loose enough that they swing a little, giving Hux extra impetus for seeing this through to completion.

            Turning around again he shows off his stretched hole, the same way that Kylo does when he surprises Hux after he’s prepped himself.  Hux’s heart aches and he does his best to turn and look at the camera.

            “Like this, Kylo.”  He gets his dildo and slicks it up fast, planting it firm on the bed and sinking down on it so slowly that his eyes water.  Kylo always makes it so easy, guiding him down onto his cock, his hands firm and sure.  He takes as much as he can and by the end of it, he’s moaning so loudly that the neighbors must hear him.  The stretch, the burn, the consuming feeling of _fullness –_ it’s almost like the real thing.

            Hux’s nipples are so hard that they hurt to the point of making his eyes water.

            Down he goes on one hand before he puts his ass back towards the camera, his vision nothing but black.  “I want you to fuck me Kylo, fuck me until I’m slack and useless.” 

            He grabs the dildo by its suction cup base and slides it out, in, out, in – he feels his body opening up, responding.  “Like this, just… fuck, Kylo, you’re so _fucking big-“_ Hux grits his teeth and picks up the pace, unable to help the dildo continually hitting his prostate.

            Precome makes a puddle underneath him, his cock pulsing every time his ass stretches around the toy.  He imagines Kylo, his hair stuck to his face with sweat, hand prints practically burned into Hux’s lower body.  He constantly calls out his husband’s name, wanting to reach and touch his chest but he _can’t._

His arm starts to tremble and he finally has to sit up.  His breath is ragged to the point of gasping, his face pouring with sweat.  He turns around to face the camera again, bending down to lick his fingers clean of precome and lube.  His tongue travels slowly over every one of them, showing off for Kylo because he knows he’d do the same for him.

            “You taste so good, darling.”  Hux sucks on his fingers and strokes his cock for a moment before applying more lube, repositioning the dildo to ride it.

            Re-entry is just as exhilaratingly difficult as the first time.

            Bottomed out, he finally, _finally_ reaches towards his chest.  His fingers make slow circles around his nipples, teasing inward until he finally brushes the areolas.

            That in itself is enough to make him groan so loudly that his teeth rattle. 

            “It… it has to be you, Kylo.”  Hux just barely touches the points, hard as diamond, his piercings stretching his skin so wonderfully tight and a single drop of come leaks from the end of his cock, mingling with his precome to make a glistening string of opaque curls down to the top of the comforter.  He does it again and rocks back on the dildo, another drop of come, another long, shuddering streak of lightening up his spine.

            His cock is so hard that he feels as though his entire body is being pulled forward to some faraway Nirvana, teasing and tweaking his nipples to carry him there.  He can _feel_ that spot inside him as the dildo hits his prostate every time, his thighs trembling with the effort.  He raises himself up and down, up and down, head tossed back and hair just brushing the top of his back where he pushes himself forward.

            “I’m so, so close for you.”  He tilts back down and looks right into the camera, imaginings Kylo’s dark brown eyes looking up at him from below.  His cock is swollen red, his head going from light pink to dark purple.  Another lift of his thighs, slamming back down-

            Hux comes _hard._

Three great, long ropes of come spatter down the bed right in front of him, artillery shells compared to Kylo’s wild shotgun blasts.  They land almost on the camera, sounding like heavy raindrops on the antique wood and three-thousand thread count comforter. Kylo’s name is the only one in his mind, his whole being convulsing with each earthquake-like shock of his orgasm.  He falls slowly, riding through the aftershocks until his legs give and he has to go down, no more energy left to keep upright.

            He rolls onto his back and gathers up the come still leaking from his cock and licks it from his fingers.  Hux makes sure to coat his lips with it, licking it off as gratefully and greedily if it was Kylo’s own.

            “All for you, Kylo.”  He shows it in his mouth before he swallows and sighs, his lust temporarily slaked.

            The label on the hard drive in Kylo’s night stand an hour later says “watch when you’re alone.”

            Hux can only hope that Kylo returns soon to fulfill Hux’s wish.

___

            The fact that there is no newspaper on Hux’s doorstep brightens his spirits immensely.

            _Someone_ brough it inside, or stole it – and Hux sincerely doubts the latter, since there are only three other penthouses on the floor and Hux seldom sees his neighbors.

            Which really only leaves one possibility.

            Before Hux has even made it all the way inside and has his keys out of the lock, tattooed fingers and dark wavy hair are pulling him inside.

            ” _Kylo.”_

Hux actually tears up as he’s wrapped in a hug and Kylo sobs with relief, neverminding that Hux’s hands are still full of his briefcase and door keys.

            He still hasn’t dropped them when Kylo shoves him up against the door and kisses him so hard that his jaw hurts.  Hux drops what he’s holding and runs his hands down Kylo’s naked, well, _everything._

He smells like sex and lube and it only takes a touch to confirm that Kylo has been indulging himself for quite some time.

            “Couldn’t wait?”  Hux teases and gets a smile in before Kylo’s fingers have his tie undone.

            “I… found your video.”

            “And?”

            Kylo takes Hux’s hand and puts it on his hard cock, damp and raw from being worked.  “I’ve came four times watching it – fucking _shit_ Hux, I… I can’t remember the…”

            Instead of finishing the sentence, he kisses Hux again.  Hux sucks on his tongue and Kylo _growls –_ Hux knows then and there that this isn’t going to be his show tonight in the least.

            “I am going to fuck you so hard, Hux.”  Kylo shoves his knee between Hux’s legs and gropes him through his pants.  “Want you to come like that all over me.”

            “Then why are we still here?”  Hux pushes Kylo off and his fingers never leave his husband’s hand as Kylo pulls him to the bedroom, Hux trying to undress as best as he can along the way.  Disaster is narrowly averted as Hux removes his socks and almost crashes into the guest bathroom doorway.

            He’s naked when Kylo practically throws him on the bed and blankets his body with his own.

            Long shivers run down Hux’s spine like a superconductor as Kylo pins his wrists and ruts his cock against Hux’s, dripping wet with precome and kissing Hux like he did in the living room.  Hux wraps his legs around Kylo’s and pulls them so that Kylo’s movement is limited, not wanting to give up _all_ of his control.

            That battle is lost when Kylo dips his head and bites his left nipple as hard as he can without breaking skin.

            “So you _can_ make those same noises.” 

            “What do you-“ Hux is cut off when he does the same to the right and he howls again – loudly.  Kylo is absolutely going to take every possible advantage of this, isn’t he?

            Kylo comes back up and pushes his tongue past Hux’s clenched teeth, smug in his satisfaction.  “Hux, you’re gonna sit on my goddamn face and then on my cock.  Sound good?”

            “I… give me ten minutes.”

            Kylo lets him up and Hux goes to the bathroom to prep.  While he’s there he brushes his teeth and makes sure that his nether regions are as neat as he can make them in the time allotted.

            When he emerges, Kylo is leaning back against the pillows and jerking off, his right arm behind his head.

            “Bend over and show me your hole, like you did in the video.”

            “I hope you don’t expect this to be a common occurrence.”  Hux looks back at his husband and spreads his ass; he feels wonderfully exposed and just _maybe_ he can start bottoming a little more.

            Maybe.

            Kylo moans and Hux watches him play with his frenulum piercing – it’s black today.  “So fucking hot, Hux.”

            “Are you finished playing with yourself or may I join you?”

            Kylo’s grabbing hands on his hips are enough of an answer.

            “Jerk off while I eat your ass.”  There isn’t any room for argument in Kylo’s voice as Hux settles himself down.

            “Think you can open me up as well as I do you?”

            Kylo bites his left cheek and then smacks him – which just makes Hux harder.  “Think that’s enough lip out of you.”

            “Is it?”

            Kylo reaches up and tweaks Hux’s nipples and no, Hux isn’t going to say anything else – especially since Kylo’s fingers don’t leave. 

            Hux can barely get a decent rhythm going for Kylo’s tongue constantly throwing him off.  He’s completely fucked up on it, licking and licking and licking, making Hux mad for it.  It’s been far too long since Kylo has been on the giving end of this, too often begging Hux to do the same to him.  It takes every ounce of his will to not come now, because all three points of contact right now are hotwired together.  He’s leaking so much precome that it’s starting to pool in Kylo’s abs, right on down to his treasure trail.

            At some point in the time he’s been gone, Kylo has trimmed his pubes and his cock sticks up out of nearly bare skin, just the finest little black hairs left on his body.

            Hux gives up on touching himself and wraps both hands around Kylo’s dick; they still don’t completely cover the shaft.

            Kylo stops and murmurs against Hux’s back.  “Think you can handle it, because you’re right – you _are_ virgin tight back here.”

            Hux jerks him very slowly and watches the precome gather at the slit.  “And it’s up to you to undo that – now if you’ll excuse me.”

            Halfway down – that’s how far Hux makes it down Kylo’s cock before he literally cannot breathe anymore, his jaw stretched wide by his husband’s giant fucking cock.  He suppresses his gag reflex and laves his tongue over his piercing, spitting and slobbering as much as he can.  Kylo loves it wet and messy, and Hux intends to give him that.

            Nearly a month since he last saw Kylo and Hux thinks he’s doing a pretty good job at blowing him.  Kylo tries to eat him out but his kryptonite is getting his cock sucked; any coordination Kylo may have had is dashed and Hux gets him to the point of writhing and pulls off.

            “Lube – now.”

            “Always have been a bossy bottom, haven’t you?”

            “Better that than one who screams like a whore.”

            Kylo bites his ass again and this time, Hux really did deserve it.

            They’re both on their knees and Hux is already starting to feel lightheaded from the overload of stimulation.  Kylo’s warm fingers lubing him up don’t help either, two of them sliding right in without any sort of resistance and fuck all if that doesn’t make Hux good and wet.

            “Maybe this is gonna be easier than I thought.”  Kylo’s kissing his neck and shoulders, each one setting off little flames that go right through to Hux’s bones.

            “Shut up.”

            Three fingers, and Kylo crooks them against his prostate.

            “Make me.”

            Four fingers and Hux’s moans are covered by Kylo’s mouth, and stay that way as the thick head of Kylo’s cock pushes into his bottom and then Hux is being opened up from the inside, his body quivering against Kylo’s. He bites down so hard on Kylo’s lip that Kylo bleeds – and smiles.

            Catching his breath is a task, and Hux sincerely believes that he can’t handle this, not right now anyway.

            “Now you know why I love it so much, Hux.”  Kyl’s lips are a soft, warm breeze against his ear and Hux relaxes ever so slightly – but it still feels like he has a telephone pole inside him.

            “This… this is going to ache tomorrow, isn’t it?”

            “Always does for me, babe – but it just reminds me I’m yours.”

            Kylo kisses Hux right as he starts to fuck him, and Hux has to stop himself from screaming.

            His hands are placed on his own chest and yes, Hux understands, each loud moan lifted from his mouth by Kylo’s.  His hands are back on his hips, just as steady as before.  His body resists and Kylo slows down, just enough for Hux to regain his senses.

            “I want you to come like you did for me in the video – just on my cock and touching your chest.”  Kylo’s voice is all superheated persuasion and Hux hisses through his teeth as he plunges his full length back into him.

            Touching his chest is the easy part.

            He focuses on that, tries not to imagine himself being split in two.  Kylo kisses encouragement and praise into his ear, watches as he tugs and teases the metal barbells in his nipples.  It’s way, way too good and Hux feels himself get even wetter.  Kylo keeps scooping it up with his fingers and feeding it to Hux – only to kiss it from his mouth a moment later.

            “You’re doing so good, got me… got me so fucking _close.”_

“Kylo, I can’t last much longer.”  Hux can feel it coming up from his toes and his cock throbs harder the longer Kylo is inside him.

            “With me, Hux, c’mon.”  Kylo speeds up just a little and once, twice right 0n Hux’s prostate.

            It feels like his orgasm is torn out of him by hands he can’t see.

            Hux comes far harder than he did by himself that night, Kylo’s teeth sunk into his shoulder as his own climax takes him and his fingers digging into his hips.  He shakes so hard that he has to let go of his nipples and reach back to grab Kylo’s wrists, leaving bruises where he holds him so tightly.  His insides implode and his vision goes completely dark, sweat and come and Kylo becoming the only thing he knows.

            He doesn’t even feel Kylo pull out of him he’s so numbed with pleasure.

            “K… Kylo, I can’t….”  He gestures uselessly at his folded legs and Kylo catches him to his chest and takes them down as gently as he can.

            Kylo kisses the nape of his neck and strokes the curve of his spine.  “In case you couldn’t tell, I missed you.”

            If Hux could turn over right now, Kylo would see him smiling ear to ear.    

___

            Saturday matinees are Hux’s favorite time to go to the opera – but right now he’s really wishing he’d just stayed home.

            _Carmen_ has always been one of those works that Hux really, really wants to like, truly.  But it’s just not German enough, not heavy enough to fully grab his attention.  Yes, everyone is singing extremely well and the production is beautiful but… Hux just isn’t convinced.  Where all of the gods in bearskins and deep mythological undertones?

            Next year, Hux wants to see if he can make his corporate donation Wagner specific and send this rubbish up the creek.

            “Hux.”

            Oh, and he’s brought Kylo with him; he’s a sharp contrast to the other patrons in the mid-tier boxes in his ubiquitous jeans and t-shirt. 

            Hux thinks he looks dangerously sexy.

            “What is it?”  He turns his head and looks at his husband, no piercings in his face today save for his nose ring.  Right now, he’s the most interesting thing in the room.

            “I’m bored.” He fidgets in his seat and crosses his arms over his chest, fighting against the cool temperature.  Hux offers his blazer where it’s hung on the back of the chair yet Kylo refuses him.

            “Not to worry, this isn’t doing much for me either – but I did pay for the tickets.”  Almost four hundred dollars each, in fact.  Way too much money in Hux’s opinion for French melodrama.

            “But it’s only the first act.” Kylo’s starting to sound petulant, and Hux really doesn’t feel like indulging that any further.  “And I’m horny.”

            Hux looks around to make sure no one else heard him right as Kylo puts his hand on his knee.  “We’re in public, you know.”

            “So you’re not saying no.”  Up his hand moves, his fingertips just barely touching the bulge of Hux’s cock – which is more than enough to send Hux’s blood surging.

            “I’m saying that you should wait until-”

            Kylo interrupts, his voice barely audible.  “I have a plug in, Hux.”

            Hux doesn’t say anything for a moment, because what can he possibly come up with as a reply?

            “Hux?”  Kylo’s hand moves to his chest and his thumb rubs over the bump of his nipple.  Hux knows for a fact that they have matching piercings in today, pretty silver that had caught the light quite nicely in the bathroom when they were putting them in – which is why they had almost been late for the opera in the first place.

            “So you’re saying that…”

            “My ass is already stretched and wet?  Yeah, it is Hux.”  Now he sounds desperate and honestly, Hux’s interest in what’s happening on stage is now completely gone.  Kylo pulls at his nipple and Hux has to bite his tongue to keep from moaning.

            Hux reaches over and touches Kylo’s thigh; heat radiates from him, even through the fabric of his jeans.  “I knew you were in the bathroom for a while after I got out.”

            “Kind of a big plug, so it took some work.”

            “How big?”

            “Enough for you to just slide right into me.”

            Hux suddenly feels his boxer briefs go sticky with precome.  Poor Don Jose has absolutely nothing on the man sitting next to him.

            “Kylo, we can’t here, not even in the-”  Hux is cut off when Kylo leans over and kisses him so sweetly yet dirty that ten minutes of this could probably set him off without any issue.

            “Home, Hux.”

            Even though Kylo grabs his ass, Hux still considers it a smooth exit as they walk past the usher outside their box.  It’s also a fortunate turn of luck that Lincoln Center isn’t that far from their building. 

            Hux also finds that he’s still a pro at changing gears and feeling up Kylo at the same time.  Seven years of marriage and he ought to be able, anyway.

            They get in the elevator and he slams Kylo so hard against the wall that the car rocks a little – not they either of them notice.  Hux’s hands are under Kylo’s shirt and fuck, his nipples are painfully hard.  Kylo moans and throws his head back, simultaneously trying to get his legs around Hux’s waist and undress him at the same time.  Hux attempts to keep him from doing so – they absolutely don’t need an audience right now, much less one that sees Hux’s bare ass.

            That no one else gets on all the way up to their floor is pure fortune.

            Kylo’s hands don’t stop groping Hux even as he looks for his keys.  “Can’t you move faster?”

            “You have absolutely no patience.”  Hux hisses as Kylo massages his chest and makes his knees wobble.  “Absolutely _none._ ”

            “Only because of you.”  Kylo bites his neck and they fall through the door, the lock finally giving up.  Hux hauls Kylo around and pushes him towards the couch.  It’s as far as he’s willing to go.

            Kylo switches them in a flash and makes Hux sit down, nearly tearing his pants as he gets them off.  “Careful, Ren.”

            Kylo’s eyes go even darker and he looks at Hux like he’s going to consume him.  “You want this just as badly as I do, don’t even pretend.”

            “Don’t ruin my clothes, then.”

            Kylo kicks off his boots and is out of his jeans in an instant.  “Then you can finish undressing yourself.”

            Hux undoes his buttons so fast that Kylo’s left frozen on the spot.  “If you want to handle these” – Hux touches his chest and strokes his cock – “then I suggest you stop wasting time.”

            It takes two seconds for Kylo to get just as naked as Hux – not that he’s counting.

            Kylo sits in his lap and rocks his hips against Hux’s hips, rubbing his ass over Hux’s hard cock.  “Think you can fill me up as well as this plug?”

            “You challenges are so poorly thought out, _Ren._ ”  Hux smacks his ass and knows full well that that plug shifts when he does; Kylo squirms and smears precome on Hux’s belly.

            “Is that how it’s gonna be?  Not even gonna use my name?”

            Hux pulls Kylo’s jaw down to him and puts his lips right against Kylo’s.  “You still haven’t learned, have you?”  Hux licks his mouth and reaches around to his hole.  “Good things come to those who wait.”

            “But I’m not good.”

            “No, no you’re not.”  Hux swats as the plug and makes Kylo jump, smirking to himself.  “Are you going to get me wet or will I have to do it myself?”

            Kylo reaches under the couch and pulls out lube, not even looking behind himself as he slicks up Hux’s cock.  “I’m not feeling that giving today.”  What leverage he has he uses to kiss Hux back into the couch cushion, not even giving Hux the pleasure of taking his plug out.  Hux is held down as Kylo lifts himself up and sinks right down onto his cock, his body warm and inviting and maybe a little too stretched.

            Hux doesn’t know why he’s disappointed – most weekends he keeps Kylo like this himself, wet and open for sex and not once has Kylo protested.

            “And yet your body doesn’t lie, Kylo.”

            Kylo kisses him a little sweeter this time.  “Never has been able to, not with you.”

            Hux thumbs at Kylo’s nipple piercings and fucks up into him.  “Good thing I’m an honest man, then.”

            That’s how it goes;  Kylo’s ass squeezes tighter every time Hux pulls at his nipples, so much that Hux isn’t left with much room to move.  Kylo doesn’t even try to balance himself, doing the same to Hux because he can’t possibly back down from this, can’t just _let_ Hux have his way.  Hux bites, and Kylo bites back harder, no matter how hard Hux tries to throw him off.  Kylo’s hands on his chest are the sweetest kind of torture and his whole being thrums with it, feels every touch laid upon him.  He’s had them long enough now that he thinks he’s used to the sensations they cause and yet… he’s not.

            Kylo’s also far too good at playing him.

            “You’re gonna make me come soon if you keep doing that.”  Hux tries to make himself sound threatening and it comes out sounding desperate.”

            “Good.”  Kylo twists a little too hard and Hux shouts, fucking up into Kylo so sharply that he’s nearly thrown off.

            “You… you’re a bastard.”

            Kylo squeezes and grinds, knowing full well that’s a finishing move.  “I’m ready, babe, fucking _come.”_

Hux does, and it makes his eyes water.  Kylo fucks himself up and down on his cock, riding the moment and ends up blasting Hux in the face handsfree, leaving come dripping down Hux’s nose and cheeks.  He’s weightless, floating up and up despite Kylo’s heavy weight in his lap.

            They both crash at the same instant and Hux ends up on top of Kylo on the floor.

            “That…”  Kylo can’t even finish his thought he’s so pleasure-addled.

            “I know.”  Hux wipes the come off his face with his discarded underwear and brushes his hair from his eyes.  “Trust me, I know.”

            Kylo reaches for his chest and barely teases him with a fingertip.  “Aren’t you glad I talked you into these?”

            “For the millionth time, Kylo…”

            Kylo shushes him with a kiss and tastes the come on Hux’s chin.  “Hey, don’t get mad – I just like having you at my mercy.  It’s nice.”

            That at least, Hux can’t argue with.

**Author's Note:**

> I have made an executive decision - this shall be the last fic of this AU, as I think I've written all I care to for it. Bless you all for taking the whole thing and stick around for even more Kylux filth in all sorts of situations <333


End file.
